Dear Mum and Dad
by DracoHermioneForever
Summary: Harry Potter is assigned to write a letter to someone he misses. He choses his parents even though the letter was meant for someone who had moved, or lived far away. What happens when he gets a mysterious reply? Rated T Just incase
1. To Someone You Miss

"Class I want you to write a letter to someone you miss, it could be a friend that moved, or a grandparent that lives far away, just someone who you miss, this letter will be due at the end of class. We will send it to that person and they may write back, if you don't have their address don't worry, we'll find it."

Harry Potter, a raven haired boy with knobby knees taped glasses and bright green eyes and a lightning scar on his forehead, sat in the back of the room wondering who he could write to. He didn't have any grandparents, he'd never had any friends, and so he just sat and wondered. Maybe the boy who had stuck up for him that day, he'd moved away a few months ago. Than Harry realized the idea had been stupid, the boy had barely known who Harry was and would certainly not remember sticking up for Harry. He shoved the idea into the back of his head. He looked around, the other kids had all started the assignment, and he looked back down at his empty sheet of paper. 'If only I had parents they'd know who I should write to,' He mumbled. That was it, he'd write to his mum and dad.

_Dear Mum and Dad, _

_I wish I had known you and I wish I could remember what you were like. Aunt Petunia says you died in a car crash, but there has always been this look behind her eyes that says that there is something more to the story. I am ten years old now; you died when I was one. There's a lot I could tell you about what's happened in those nine years you weren't with me but I have questions for you first. Where did my name come from? I barely even knew I had a name until I started school, I was always referred to as "Hey you," or something like that. I mean I knew I had a name and I knew what my name was it just never occurred to me as something important until I started school. _

_Did you love me? I know I love you Mum, I love you too Dad. It's just this sinking feeling that I never got to tell you that I loved you, and no one has ever loved me that I can remember. I've never had any friends and my cousin made sure that if anyone tried to be my friend they'd be beaten to a pulp. I know you didn't mean to leave me, I know you didn't want to get killed but why did you have to get into that car? _

_Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon hate me and they wish you could be here to take care of me instead. They don't let me ask questions about you, they don't approve of imagination, they lock me into my cupboard under the stairs whenever something strange happens to me, and trust me lots of strange things happen to me. _

_I wish you could see me Mum, Dad, I wish I could know if you'd be proud of me; well that's not true because there isn't anything to be proud of. I get awful grades; if I did any better Aunt Petunia'd cry that I did any better than Dudley. I wish I could do something that would make you proud of me. I wish I could make a sport team, impossible with my skinny figure, baggy clothes, hair that gets in my face, and the fact that even though I am fast I am not at all strong. I wish I could sing well, you could hear me from where you rest with God. I wish I could have friends that cared and that showed me they did, and you would love them as you would love me. It's silly to wonder if you would have loved me because all parents love their children, no matter how rotten, Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon prove that, but I still wonder if you would love me and want to be with me. _

_Mum, why did you get in the car when you knew Dad had been drinking? Why did I survive the car crash when you two were both killed instantly? Why didn't you sing me to sleep when I was little, or yell at me when I got bad grades? What do you want me to do with myself in this lifetime? Who am I supposed to be? Dad, Do I look like you? Did you play sports? Am I going to make you proud in this lifetime? Will I see you again in Heaven? Will I have done enough to make it into Heaven? _

_I know you'll never get this but I love you._

_Your Son,_

_Harry Potter_

Harry put his pen down and looked at his letter, then the clock that hung on the wall. Only two minutes were left until the end of class. He sincerely hoped the teacher wouldn't be reading the letters; he didn't want his teacher to know what he had written to his parents. He wished there was some way he could get this letter to his parents.

"Class," The teacher began. "Put your papers down here," She beckoned to a spot on her desk. "I will read them, grade them and tomorrow you should know the address we will be sending it too."

"Yes," The class chorused back.


	2. Shes a red head

Mrs. Wilson was grading the letters her students had written, she picked up the next one in the pile. _Oh no _she thought desperately. She was about to just skip it and come back later when she saw who the letter was addressed too. It was to the boy's parents. Mrs. Wilson was a good teacher and loved to watch her student's progress but she had no hope for the little boy named Harry Potter. She read the heartfelt letter to his parents and gave him a 100. Harry Potter had never gotten a 100 on any paper in her class before; He barley passed it, his grammar was always bad, his spelling was terrible, his handwriting was sloppy, but now she appreciated the boy. She had cried reading his letter.

Harry got his paper back, rather than it being sent out like the other students. When he got home he put it under his mattress where no one would find it, and he quickly forgot about it. Years later when he was cleaning out his room for good he found the letter again. He re read it carefully and laughed at the things he had believed. Strange things indeed did happen to him, because he was a wizard, and his parents hadn't died in a car crash. Still he held onto the letter. He went to Godric's Hollow, and placed the letter on top of his parent's graves along with another letter.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_I wrote that letter when I was really young and knew nothing about my true identity. I know you would be proud of me for what I have done now; I have helped take part in the downfall of one of the greatest dark wizards of all time. I have lost so much on the way and done many things I wish I could go back and change. I moved out of the Dursleys for good this time. Ginny, my fiancée, and I, have found a house nearby in Godric's Hollow and we are moving in tonight. I remember writing the letter to you when I was young, it was an assignment actually. The assignment was, write a letter to someone you miss, and I chose you. I still miss you dearly but I have many more people that have been added to the list of people I miss. I am getting married in a few weeks, and I think you would like her. She's a lot like I heard you were Mum. She is very determined and sweet, she is very smart, beautiful, and just about perfect. Dad, did I mention she's a red head?_

_I really wish you were here to share in the celebration of a new age. I am training to become an Auror, and we don't need to worry too much with Voldemort gone. The one thing I am really writing to do is to thank you. Dad, thank you for proving through determination and hard work you can get anything you want (Yes I am talking about mum) and showing me that some people are worth dying for. Mum, thank you for protecting me even if it meant your own death and thanks for showing me that people are worth trying to save, even if they are too far gone into the dark side of a battle. Severus actually did turn out to be good, Mum, he loved you with every fiber of his being._

_Thanks to both of you for showing me that fighting for what you believe in is always worth the risk. You showed me to never give up. I love you so dearly, and even though you will not get this letter either, I hope you know what it says._

_Love Always,_

_You're Son Harry Potter_

As Harry turned to walk away from the graves the ground pulled the letters in, Harry didn't see this and just walked away. He and Ginny started to set up the house that sat beside Lily and James old house. Harry was un-packing and he saw a letter addressed to him. 'This is odd,' he thought to himself and he opened the letter.


	3. Received

_Dear Harry,_

_What makes you think we'd never get the letters?_

Harry's hands trembled and he dropped the letter. It couldn't be, could it? He picked it up still shaking and read on. The writing was very neat and straight, it was written in a beautiful cursive print.

_We are very proud of you and I hope you know that. Lupin also wants to thank you for taking in his baby boy, Teddy for him. He says you are being a great god father; also Sirius wants to say that you are being a better god father than he ever was to you, which I tried to let him know he was a good god father. He couldn't help the fact he was in Azkaban after all. Please make sure you keep out of trouble, God knows you've had enough for a life time. You have lost so much and it's so hard to know you didn't have a parent to go too during the time that you had lived._

Harry was so shocked at this point and tears ran down his face. The letter was one he had found in his own stuff, in his own house with his future wife and his baby boy Teddy Lupin. How could something like this have gotten here? How did his parents write this from the dead?

_The Dursleys abused you and hurt you, but it was where you needed to be. You were protected, and even though she would deny it, Petunia loved you dearly. You have grown up so much and had to do it way to quickly, and you have seen more than many will ever see. You grew up in a time of darkness, and you did everything in your power to make it light again. You had help along the way, but, you couldn't have done it alone, no one could. It just goes to show, that anyone can make a difference no matter what age, race, sex, mental disability, etc. You were only a baby when your life's hell began. I am more proud of you than anyone could be of their son._

_Love,_

_You're Mother_

_Lily Marie Evans Potter_

Harry was shocked, he looked in the envelope to see if it could be, if there was some sign it really was from his mother. He pulled out another envelope and in messy scrawl it read.

_**Dear Harry,**_

_**It's your dad. Lily has told you how proud we are of you and I agree with everything she has said. Never doubt your ability to do anything. Ginny must be a great girl, and Potters always marry red heads. (Lily told me not to write that but I did anyway)**_

_**You play Quidditch, and not only that, the youngest person to make the house team in a century. Either they were completely desperate or you were a real prodigy. And lucky for you, it's both. If they'd have had brooms like the Nimbus, and the firebolt when I was alive, just think of the endless possibilities, I could've pulled plenty of pranks with the Marauders using that. (Lily says not to encourage pranks but you've dealt with being an adult for your entire life. It's time to settle down and be a kid.) **_

_**You did some amazing things son, I wish I could pat you on the back and hug you and tell you how proud I am, but I am dead so I cannot. Firstly, even though you hadn't ever had friends before, when you stepped on the Hogwarts express, you met people you'd be friends with for a life time. You stood up for people being hurt, and even though people called it playing hero, I called it doing the right thing. **_

_**You knew that when Ginny was dragged into the chamber of secrets, you had to save her. She was just Ron's sister to you at the time but imagine if you hadn't saved her. Hogwarts would have been closed and you wouldn't have the woman you love. You are a lot like your mother, when it came to love I mean. You refused to fall for Ginny despite her singing Valentine (Tell her I think that was a cute idea) and her trying to get you to notice her. When she finally stopped trying you fell for her, and she never had stopped loving you, as I did with your mother. Of course there wasn't any hate in your relationship, but it was a lot like Lily and I's.**_

_**In your third year, you let a man you presumed to be evil, tell you the truth of war and hatred and who had betrayed us. You also wouldn't let my friends become murders because of our betrayer. That is more brave than anything I had ever done. You knew it was that mans fault I was dead, but you still showed him mercy, out of the kindness of your soul and to protect others from their selves.**_

_**In the fourth year you saw Cedric Diggory die, and you had the burden of seeing death now on your shoulders. You had to face so much that year, including asking the girl you like to a ball. (Now that I tell you is difficult) And even harder than that, being rejected. You faced dragons, mere-people, and a difficult maze. But the worst part was facing Voldemort, yet you somehow managed to walk away unharmed. **_

_**Fifth year was filled with torment and rules, and an evil defense against the dark arts teacher. You stood your ground and always did what you believed was right and I am so proud because of that. You started the DA and you finished with new friends, experience, but also with a tragic loss of someone you loved. It is so sad how the worst things happen to the most innocent. You did so much and braved through it all.**_

_**In your sixth year you faced more loss and devastation. And even after that until the war ended your life was completely consumed in those two things. It is impossible to forget things like that and those memories are sure to haunt you forever, but you helped end the war. People would still be fighting if it hadn't been for you to protect them. **_

_**You always refused to let your friends face hurt and trail, but they refused to listen. They sacrificed their safety to help you, and to end the dark times once and for all. You are so brave, strong, and you came out of the battle triumphant. You will be successful in whatever you want to do, and you can do whatever you want to do now as well. You are free from war, and what you have grown up to do is over. **_

_**Good luck at the wedding, I felt like I was about to puke when I married Lily. By the way I started crying first! Men can cry its okay. Lily cried only after I had started. I'll send you a sign of good luck at the wedding. **_

_**Love Always,**_

_**You're Father**_

_**James Charles Potter**_

James and Lily watched Harry read these letters from where the rested in heaven, "There is so much more I wish we could have told him." Lily sighed.

"Yes but we couldn't, could we? We couldn't let him get his hopes up of us being able to contact him."

"Do you think he'll figure out that we can't send him another letter?"

"He's a smart boy! He will eventually."


	4. The Wedding

"James," Lily shouted at her husband.

"What's the matter honey?"

"Don't you dare sabotage Harry's wedding."

"I wasn't planning on sabotage," He smiled shyly. "Just a little fun to let him know we're there."

"James," She said sternly. "Don't let this _Fun_ get his hopes up."

"Wait," He asked slowly. "So you'll let me do it?"

"Of course," She said frowning.

They were walking through the streets of what looked like Godric's Hollow, After all being dead was like on huge room of requirement, except anyone could get in and you could see anyone you wanted, even if they were alive. Only issue with that one is, unless they had a resurrection stone, they couldn't see you.

James, Sirius, and Remus were all planning something for Harry's wedding. Although Lily was opposed she gave in because she knew she couldn't stop them. After all James and Sirius had made everyone at Remus and Tonks funeral start laughing hysterically so they couldn't stop, and after they finally did stop, fireworks appeared above their coffins saying "The Marauders are united in Death."

Some people had thought it was something planned by someone who had planned the funeral but it wasn't. The people there had thought it was stupid, childish, and foolish, but Remus found it funny from where he had been watching.

James hadn't any idea what to do to show Harry he was watching the wedding, but he did know that it had to be something the guests would remember.

Harry and Ginny were extremely busy making last minute preparations for the wedding, mostly Ginny while Harry took care of Teddy. Molly had been working with Ginny trying to make everything just right for the wedding, although Ginny laughed when she was alone asking if anything could be more perfect than the way it was already. Voldemort was gone, she was with the love of her life, they had a house, and they were living the boring simple life they had always wanted. What could be better?

The wedding came quickly, and it was perfect. Everything was just the way it was planned, except the fact they lost the keys for the car they were supposed to take to the reception, but the reception is when it happened. When they were supposed to be dancing with their parents, Ginny had her father, Harry (Only out of force from Mrs. Weasly) Danced with Aunt Petunia. But, during the dance, he kept seeing her face transform into his mothers, a sign, from death that his parents were watching over him. And they were.

"See honey," James said to his wife. "Not sabotage," He smiled. "I just made things a little easier for Harry."

"And I'm glad you did!" She said smiling at him.

_**THE END!**_


End file.
